Make It Right
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: A Koumi fic. Izzy hasn't be able to get Mimi of his mind, that is until Kekoa comes into the picture. For one day his life will be turned upside down, and he'll soon learn a lesson that helps him discover something he almost missed out on.


IC-chan says: Well this is my first ever Koumi fic. I am rather fond of this coupling (Though I am still on the border line of between Koumi and Joumi). Anyway, I have never written a fic with Mimi as one of the stars (Thought I think you would call her a co-star in this case), I have never really like her very much, but I think that this fic does her justice, and in fact I've kinda taken a new liking to her by writing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if it seems too mushy than sorry. I'm a hopeless romantic myself. Don't forget to review. And just to let you know, I used Miyako which is Yolie's original name. I always like that name better.  
~IC-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Make It Right  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fate is probably one of the strongest forces in the universe. It is nearly impossible to alter, and practically irreversible. But there are, in very rare instances when the will to defy fate is strong enough to make it alter its course. Sometimes this is for the good, and other times this is for the bad. It is when fate has been changed for the worst.... that special circumstances and situations take place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your worrying to much Izzy. Trust me, you are enough.... just be yourself. She'll like you they way you are." Sora's words echoed through Izzy's mind as he typed on the computer before him. His chemistry paper, which wasn't due for at least another week, didn't hold his fascination like it would have at any other time. Which was very out of character for the young scholar. No he wasn't a nerdy, computer expert like most people had assumed, he never did understand why he had acquired such a reputation, but he did have a love for academics and the sciences that most of his peers did not. But Izzy's High School reputation is beside the point right now. Now, his paper before him that he worked quite diligently on was not holding his interest as it may have appeared. In fact chemical equations and electron theories were the last things on his mind.   
  
He had used working as an escape from what really held his train of thought (he had always tried to bury things that bothered him with work) because what he did think of, or should I say who he did think of was not what he had really wanted to consider. Mimi, a childhood friend and, unfortunately for the young hero of our story, now love interest, would be coming to visit again from her home in New York. And whenever she was expected to come Izzy would always do the same thing; bury himself in work, that way he could have an excuse to why he shouldn't spend too much time with her. But because of Sora being able to charm Izzy into telling her why he would always remain so secluded whenever Mimi was around, he was left with no choice but to see the lovely Ms. Tachikawa on her next visit. "Izzy I won't let you hide yourself this time. I think Mimi would be flattered to know that you have a crush on her," said Sora happily on the phone. Izzy could practically hear the smile in her voice as they spoke. "What good is flattering her...I'm sure she has a large host of boys to do that in America. And that's another thing, we're in two different countries, with an ocean between us I highly doubt that a relationship would work under such conditions, and that's another thing..." Izzy continued on like this trying his best to persuade Sora not to try anything. But unfortunately, Sora had always been the one who could make more since of Izzy's ramblings than any of the others, that's not counting his fellow computer genius Miyako and Ken, so she would be able to find a way to prove Izzy wrong.   
  
Which is part of the reason why he went on like this, "Izz...Izz...IZZY! Come on, it's me, Sora; you know I won't buy that. Just give her a chance, you never know. Meet with me, Tai, and Mimi at his place. We're going to go out to eat at that new place by the Inoue's store. Tai's treat, but he doesn't know that yet. I'll arrange something for the two of you and I promise everything will workout. Okay. I mean it will work...I am the owner of the crest of love, right?"  
"Oh that's a cheap shot, Sora," replied Izzy.  
She gave a little laugh, "I know, but it is true. So will you?" Sora gave her best "big puppy eyes" voice (Remember they are on the phone). Izzy considered his options, go for the girl he's known since they were children and get her or lose her or spend the rest of the spring break wishing he had said something to her. But before he could answer, "You will!! Okay Izzy great...mom's calling...coming mom...gotta go, bye Izz." and with that Izzy had been talked in to the 'dumbest idea he has ever agreed to' he thought as he slumped down in his chair.  
  
Now back to the present. We left with Izzy typing away at his computer, and there he still is. "Izzy, can I come in for a minute?" his mother had already peaked in her head through the door, which Izzy knew she would. "Of course mom." he answered as he turned around in his chair. "Honey, I need a favor from you." she sat on his bed and smoothed out the blanket, something she had always done without thinking. "Sure mom anything for you."  
  
"Thank you sweet heart. Um, I need you to take out my friends' daughter. They are here visiting from Hawaii, and your father and I are going out to dinner with them. She didn't exactly want to join a bunch of grown-ups, and we don't want her all alone at the hotel. So that's why I'm asking you, but I know your busy with your chemistry paper..." at that remark Izzy looked back at his computer, he knew that he was no where near busy, and he began to feel guilty about hiding, even from his mom. "Mom," he had to cut her off from her continuous chatter, something he swears he inherited from her though they weren't blood related. "Mom, you can stop trying to sell the idea to me. I would be glad to take her out. I need to get out anyway," he said smiling and shutting down his computer.  
  
His mother gave a relieved sigh, and walked over to where he was sitting. "Koushirou Izumi, you are such a wonderful son," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next half hour Izzy lazed about in his living room, waiting for this girl his mother told him about. "Her name is Kekoa Sakamoto. Her father worked with your father some years ago. She's a sweet girl." Red flag, you know something is wrong with your parents' friends' daughter, when they say she's sweet. "And she's the same age as you. You two would get along very well. Let's see, she'll be here around 12:30." Izzy replayed his mother's words in his mind as he flicked from channel to channel. The timer on the right hand side of the screen read 12:29, and as Izzy was always very punctual, he had never expected the same from kids his age.  
  
A gentle chime from the doorbell broke his concentration on his mother's instructions. He slowly got up from his couch and forced himself to the door. Though he wasn't sure why, he was not looking forward to meeting this girl and taking her out. In fact the only thing Izzy really wanted to do was stay home and figure out how he could get his way out of Sora's little plan for the next day.  
  
"Who is it?" he called as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Uh, it's Kekoa, your parent's said I would be here." a girl's voice answered from behind the door.  
  
"Coming..." replied Izzy.  
  
Izzy opened the door, and the girl that stood before him looked nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect, but as she took in a full look at Izzy her expression changed to a more comfortable one. Izzy on the other hand stared slightly awe struck by the girl. She was a lovely girl. She had light brown eyes that stood out against her slightly tanned skin, and long black hair that trailed down her back with bangs that were evenly cut except for a few strands of hair that were slightly longer on each side. Honestly, there wasn't anything about her that made her exceptionally beautiful, but to Izzy he saw probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen...next to Mimi of course.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kekoa.... Kekoa Sakamoto, your mom..."  
  
"Um, yes my mom told me you were coming. I'm sorry for not speaking up." He gestured for the girl to come in. She stepped in the apartment shyly, not going past the tiling just before the carpeted living room floor. "Koushirou Izumi, but you can call me Izzy." He held has hand out for her to shake. She was a petite girl, and it was evident in their handshake. Her hand nearly fit entirely in his. Izzy noted her small figured size, he liked that.   
  
After getting over staring at the girl, Izzy finally offered for her to join him in the living room. She gently slipped her slightly platformed sandals off, causing Izzy to notice her perfectly painted nails, they were purple, and an interesting little toe ring that seemed made just for her. In fact he had noticed just about every little movement she made. The way her hair slightly swayed as she walked over to the couch, even how her shy smile held a slight hint of mischieviousness. He had barely met her and already he was taking a liking to her, something Izzy hadn't quite picked up on yet; furthermore, his thoughts of Mimi and the day to come had finally left his mind entirely.   
  
"So would you like something to eat or drink?" He offered out of common courtesy.  
  
"No thank you," she answered in her light voice.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you much rather prefer to get this day started?" he asked still standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so. I haven't been to Japan before, so I am a little excited to see things." she replied enthusiastically.  
  
"And you know still know Japanese?" he asked as he went towards the front door again.  
  
"Well yeah my dad thought I should know Japanese should we ever come over," she answered as she slipped her sandals back on.   
  
"Oh, okay...Well shall will go?" Izzy held his hand out towards the doorway in a slight bow.  
  
Kekoa giggled at his politeness, "Yes we shall." she answered walking out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sadly the tour had not been as exciting as Izzy or Kekoa had planned. Honestly, being tour guide was no easy job, and Izzy knew this. He had no idea where to take Kekoa or what any of her interests were. She looked like she could be into surfing, but Izzy was going to make a fool of himself and give in to the stereotype that all kids from Hawaii were surfers. So for poor Izzy he was left with no ideas. 'I could take her to meet the others.' he thought to himself as he remembered Tai having a soccer game around this time that he was sure Sora, Davis, and a few of the others would be at. But 'Does she even like soccer,' again the doubt held him back from that idea.  
  
Finally left with no more ideas, he decided to ask her what she would like to do. She placed her hand to her chin as she tried to remember a few things her father had told about on their plane flight over. "Um, you know I've always wanted to see the cheery blossoms my dad always talked about." she said as she looked over at a flower bed in front of one of the apartments.  
  
"Sakura? Uh, I've never heard of that as an exciting thing to see." replied Izzy, as he looked puzzled at Kekoa.  
  
"Yeah well my dad always used to talk about how pretty they were, and I saw a picture of my great grandmother in one of those robe thingies..."  
  
"Kimono..."  
  
"Yeah, a kimono standing next to them. And it is my middle name...Kekoa Sakura Sakamoto, I figured it would be a good idea to see my name sake." she smiled brightly at Izzy. He melted at that smile, never had he taken to someone so quickly as he took to Kekoa. She had something about her that made her stand out, but he wasn't able to place it.  
  
"Well, I believe they are in bloom, so I don't see why not. I know of a park where some grow at," said Izzy  
  
"Great." said Kekoa happily  
  
The park was crowded with children playing and mothers chatting. It was a good spring day, the sun was bright but not beating down on them, and the air was cool and sweet. It was a day to be out and it seemed as if half of Tokyo knew this by coming out and sitting under the sakura trees.  
  
Kekoa laughed innocently, like a child at a toy store as she ran towards the brilliant pink flowers that filled the air as they floated around her. She looked bright eyed and beautiful, following one with her hand as it fell to earth below. Izzy stood off to the side and watched her enjoy the flowers with wonder. He took in their sweet aroma, and at that moment he was reminded of Mimi. He remembered how when they were younger they walked home from school together one day through this same park. One year the sakura were in bloom early. He and Mimi had walked right into a large host of them, and he remembered seeing her look the same way. She had danced around giggling as the petals fell around her like pink snowflakes. "I love sakura, Izzy!" she exclaimed happily to her short, red head friend. "You know why?" she asked as she turned back to the flowers, "Let me guess." replied Izzy sarcastically. "Because their pink!" she laughed out. "I would have never guessed." replied Izzy as he watched her enjoy the moment.  
  
He remembered, how even at that age he thought the world of Mimi. She was always so vibrant and alive, nothing held her back, she was a little pink ball of energy, nothing like Izzy. He could sit still for hours and not care; Mimi would fidget around waiting to be released from whatever confined her. She was and still is his complete opposite, and that was what attracted him to her. But he knew that they were just way too different, and so that's why he felt a relationship was nearly impossible. "Besides she needs someone as exciting as her, I'd be a bother to her." he whispered to himself as he broke his mind away from those happy elementary school days with her.  
  
"Izzy, come here!" called Kekoa from around a corner. Izzy looked up from the ground, making himself forget about Mimi and how he felt about her. "Izzy!" Kekoa called again. She waved to him; he looked up at the girl. Her hair was fluttering with the breeze that blew around them, still filled with the delicate flower petals. A few strands of her inky black hair brushed across her face, Izzy was once again taken back by how beautiful she was. She held such a subtle beauty, but it was still there, and Izzy surprised himself at how well he noticed it.  
  
"Izzy, look at these little souvenir things." said Kekoa happily. "There all so pretty." she said picking up one of the hair pieces. It had a design of a sakura blossom. It was attached to a red and pink clip with two little green leaves and red and pink ribbons hung down it. Kekoa eyed the piece carefully. "Pretty isn't it?" she asked holding it up to for Izzy to see. "Yeah I guess." She looked at it once more, than sat it back down deciding to get a silver charm bracelet instead.   
  
"Well you've seen the sakura, what do you think?" asked Izzy as they walked from an ice cream stand.  
  
"I love them, I'm proud that my dad picked out my middle name. I think I'll come back and take pictures of them just before we go." she said licking the double chocolate chip ice cream scoop.  
  
"So where do we go next?" asked Izzy out loud to himself. He was sure that Kekoa wouldn't know of any other places to go. But she surprised him when she answered "How about there?" She pointed up to a giant Ferris wheel. Izzy followed her hand to where she was pointing. "Oh, uh, I don't think we have enough money for that." he replied as stuck his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Oh come on, let's go anyway." said Kekoa going in the direction of the Ferris wheel.  
  
"But we won't be able to do anything." exclaimed Izzy as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Izzy trust me, we'll find something to do." she replied with a sneaky smile and a wink.  
  
"I hope you don't have anything planned, I don't think my parents would like it if I got you into any trouble, and I don't think your parents would like it either."   
  
"Who said they had to know...."  
  
At that Izzy raised one eyebrow, at question towards what the girl may have planned. But he excused it, thinking she wouldn't do anything that could get them into trouble, and continued on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, poor Izzy had thought wrong. As they reached the Ferris wheel, of course Kekoa had wanted to get on. But as Izzy had warned they did not have enough money.  
  
"So let's improvise." she said taking Izzy's hand and pulling him on.  
  
"Just play along..." she whispered as they approached the ticket collector. Izzy looked uneasy at the raven-haired girl, hoping that whatever she had planned wasn't too crazy.   
  
"Tickets?" asked the young man.  
  
"Oh, okay, Izzy give the nice man the tickets." replied Kekoa looking at Izzy.  
  
"Tickets....I don..." Izzy was about to give them away when he felt her squeeze his hand reminding that she had a plan. "Yeah let me get them out." he said smiling nervously as he jammed his hand into his pocket.   
  
Just when it was obvious that the ticket collector was about to pick up on the fact the neither of them had tickets, Kekoa startled the ticket collector, Izzy, and the rest of the crowd by shouting, "Look at those kids trying to sneak on!!" The ticket collector immediately diverted his attention to where she had been pointing.  
  
"Where?" he demanded of her.  
  
"They ran out the exit gate!" she replied. The man quickly ran to the other side of the Ferris wheel to the exit gate on the other side.  
  
"C'mon!" she whispered to Izzy. She checked once more to see if the man was out of their eyesight, then quickly grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him on to the next available seat.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he whispered to her in a scolding manner. "This guy is going to notice that we didn't give him tickets."  
  
"Trust me." she said leaning back.  
  
Just then the young man had finally came back from interrogating a couple of boys. Izzy could feel his body tense, he was sure they would get caught. But instead the man had forgotten all about them. "Next!" he said as he pulled a lever allowing the next booth to come into place.  
  
Izzy looked back at the man, surprised by how dumb and easy to trick the guy ended up being. "I told you." said Kekoa leaning closer to Izzy, and looking at him face to face. Izzy was startled by her closeness, and out of instinct he scooted a little further from her.   
  
She laughed, "Izzy your way too stiff. I know what I'm doing." She said smiling and looking over her side of the Ferris wheel. By this point the wheel had already begun to make it's rounds, and at the highest point, the two were given a beautiful view of the bay.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed leaning out over the edge of their seat, rocking it just a bit. That made Izzy nervous and he quickly grabbed her by her waist, to make sure she wouldn't do anything to fall out. This startled her and she quickly turned to look at him. "Uh sorry, I didn't want to offend you. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't fall out." said Izzy nervously. Kekoa smiled sweetly, "Thanks."  
  
Immediately Izzy could feel his face get warmer. He was red from ear to ear, and grinning like he had never grinned before. Except for one time with Mimi. Again her name made his way into his mind, it never seemed to fail. She was always on his mind. There was something everywhere to remind him of her.   
  
"Izzy!!" cried Mimi as she ran into his arms. "Hey Mimi!" he answered just as enthusiastically. The pink haired girl nearly jumped into his arms, knocking him into the seat behind him. "I didn't expect to see you. Your always so busy whenever I'm out here." she said looking down at him from where she sat on his lap. One trip Mimi had made earlier in the year; Izzy was needed to meet her at the airport. Everyone else would be way too busy to meet her, and wouldn't be able to meet her on time. So Izzy was the only one left. "Yeah I know. I guess you caught me at the right time." he answered as he looked at her smiling face. That face was so very perfect to Izzy. It was light and looked like a breath of fresh air.   
  
"Picture? Picture? Oh you two are a cute little couple, would you like take a few pictures?" asked a man in a ridiculous looking clown suit. "It's for charity, only three dollars." he said smiling.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I..." Izzy began. "Oh, of course we would." replied Mimi. Of course, Izzy was surprised by her sudden answer. "Great!" replied the man, "Smile."  
  
The first picture Mimi wrapped one arm around Izzy's neck, and faced the camera with a bright smile and a peace sign. "Adorable." said the clown and he snapped the picture. Izzy wasn't as willing to smile so brightly, he never was used to taking pictures.  
  
  
The second one Mimi placed both her arms around Izzy's neck, and Izzy wrapped his arms around her waist. Mimi leaned her head in towards Izzy, and he did the same for her. This time the man didn't compliment he simply snapped the picture, and the instant Polaroid came out.  
  
The final picture was one of Izzy's fondest memories. Mimi leaned in, unexpectedly, and kissed Izzy on his cheek. He could feel her lips curve up into a smile, and his face turned into an intense red. Mimi looked back at the camera from the corner of her eye. "You guys are an adorable couple." said the man as he handed Mimi and Izzy the last of the pictures. By that time Izzy's face had lost it's red coloring.   
  
"Thanks, I guess." replied Izzy as he handed the man the three dollars.   
  
"Oh let me pay half. You didn't really want to take the pictures anyway." offered Mimi as she began digging into her purse.   
"No, it's okay Mimi. Really." replied Izzy.   
  
"Well if you say so, but here, you keep two, and I'll keep one. Okay?" Mimi handed the second and third pictures to Izzy, and put the first one in her purse. "Well Let's get the rest of my bags." said Mimi, taking his hand. Izzy could feel his face turn red just slightly again. "Uh, yeah...sure." was the only answer he could get out.  
  
"Izzy? Izzy?" Kekoa had been trying to get Izzy's attention for the past five minutes. Startled out of his memories, he looked at her. "Yeah sorry, what happened?" he asked confused. "Run." said Kekoa. Izzy looked puzzled at her.   
  
"Run?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah run." she answered pointing back to about three young men who finally realized that Kekoa and Izzy were the ones sneaking on to rides, having them come up short.  
  
"Oh run!" he finally caught on to the situation at hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Never again....I'm never doing this again.' Izzy thought to himself, after he and Kekoa had been chased out of the park. Kekoa wasn't exactly who Izzy thought she was. She started off seeming shy, but she soon revealed an vibrant, mischievious, energetic side that only one person could meet in comparison. Mimi, she was impossible for him to forget. Everywhere and everything he did ended with her. Even with Kekoa, who, for some odd reason, reminded him of Mimi more than ever before.  
  
The rest of the day had been spent much in the same way. Kekoa was an interesting girl, with such a love for life, and she lived to take chances. They snuck into a movie theatre, and got to see half a movie, seeing how they came in during the middle. And poor Izzy couldn't remember the last time he had been talked into crazy ideas, sense Tai, he and the others had first went to the Digital World.   
  
But luckily for Izzy, the day was at an end, and the two found themselves looking at a spring sunset over the bay. Funny, how the end of the day can feel like the warmest with such vibrant colors as red, orange, gold, and amber with hints of lavender, pink, and the last bit of blue trying to hang on. No wave crashes sounded around them as they watch what was left of the sun fade in to the distant horizon. The waters were at a complete calm, and shimmered with the falling rays of the sun.  
  
Kekoa exhale dreamily as she turned away from the horizon just as the sun had its final look over the earth. Almost instantly, the colors of an early night cast their way over the large city. And lights from huge skyscrapers began to fill with little yellow glows of artificial light. The transition from night into day, is a dance all to ignored. It was taken for granted and never appreciated for the beauty it possessed.  
  
Mimi had observed that once. No she isn't as shallow as she had always been made out to seem, honestly she was a hopeless, little romantic, with a well-trained eye for beauty. Izzy remembered that quality about her, how once she described the sun setting as she had seen it, and from that day he had never seen the sunset the same again.  
  
"It's times like this I miss New York." said Mimi as she leaned against the banister. Izzy, Tai, Sora, Miyako, and Mimi had decided to take a ride on the ferry, just for the fun of it. They hadn't done that sense they were young, and Mimi, feeling a little nostalgic, had suggested it to everyone. Everyone's eyes had fell on Mimi at that comment.  
  
"I thought you said that you'll always love Tokyo, Mimi." replied Miyako  
  
"Oh I will, but it's around this time when I love New York. I honestly can't decide which city I like better. I mean Tokyo is where I spent most of my life, I was born here, I grew up here, I met all of you here..." she paused a moment to look down at the reflection of the moon on the black waters. "But when the day becomes the night in New York, it's like....like a....dance." she smiled at herself for being able to find the right words to describe what she felt.  
  
"That make sense," said Sora as she stared out at the city, "Everything changes together, all at an exact timing."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. And it was in New York when I realized that. Its day into night, is just like a dance." said Mimi looking at the city before them.  
  
Izzy remembered how he now saw his home in a new light. A light that Mimi turned on for him. She saw beauty, and in a way he was jealous of that. He lived a life of numbers, theories, and calculations. Mimi was a break from a way of life he thought he would never get tired of. And it was on that night he realized that he wanted what he felt was beauty's physical form, Mimi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day had ended and it was now time for Izzy to take Kekoa back to his place so her parents could pick her up. But not before she did one last thing.  
  
They had spotted a group of eccentric looking kids around their age, congregating in a very secluded place of the park. Kekoa had let her curiosity get the better of her and snuck of to see what they were doing. Izzy, being Izzy, followed. There was music playing, and laughing as the two finally found out where all the kids were going.   
  
"A party." exclaimed Kekoa, and without thinking she began to join them.  
  
Izzy had tried to grab her before she met up with the kids, but he was a little too late. And now Izzy sat on the soft grass, and watched as Kekoa danced to the music being played.   
  
The tune had an eerie sound, almost gothic. But the lyrics made it lighter than what its tune displayed. Kekoa had dubbed the song beautiful and she danced to it with out hesitation. Her body swayed to the music so naturally, that it seemed the song was written for her. Her hands flowed free in the air, and her long her wrapped around her body as she turned. She had a seductive quality that went perfectly with the song playing. She was a gorgeous sight to behold.  
  
Izzy watched from the sidelines, he was never much of a dancer. But at this moment watching was enough. Kekoa was beautiful as she danced. She was so free, and she seemed to not have a care in the world. Izzy couldn't believe that she was even human. She seem to glow, and in a way she was divine in that instant, like a deity not of this world.   
  
Kekoa had danced for almost over a half hour before she had decided to pull Izzy out with her. Of course he was hesitant, but that did not stop her. Luckily for Izzy a slow song had been put on, and he wasn't expected to do much with a slow song. But to dance with Kekoa to a slow song did make him slightly nervous.   
  
Kekoa had wrapped her arms around Izzy by mid-song, and she rested her head against his chest. She surprised Izzy, but to Izzy she was full of surprises anyway. He didn't understand why, be it felt nice to hold her. It felt nice to have her close to him. He had finally allowed himself to embrace the moment, and had forgotten all formalities. He mentally kicked himself for not being able to do this when Mimi had asked him to dance once, and he was too self-conscious to do it. But he soon let go of that and again remembered the moment he was in.  
  
It was near the end of the song when things had taken a different turn. Kekoa had been looking up at Izzy by that moment, and Izzy unknowingly looked down at her. Her bangs were evenly cut, but they still lightly brushed over her eyes, and framed her face. He didn't know who did what, but before he could truly realize it, they were kissing.   
  
This stunned Izzy, he had never imagined himself kissing any girl other than Mimi. But there he was kissing this girl he had just met that same day. Though he hated to admit it, he was enjoying it. There was no tongue, just a simple meeting of lips. And her lips were soft and felt good to the touch. Their kiss was a sweet simple one, but it lasted until the end of the song. And Izzy couldn't place the moment he ever felt so good. Kissing Kekoa had felt so good, and so nice. But there was something missing, something was out of place. It wasn't the setting, or the fact that they were around people they didn't even know, but it was the kiss in it's self. True it felt good, but it didn't feel right. That was the problem, it didn't feel right; something was out of place.  
  
They broke their kiss very gently, neither one hesitated or rushed, but just simply let go. Kekoa looked at Izzy smiling, and sighed just a bit. "I know what it is." she barely whispered, only enough for her to hear as she laid her head against his chest once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things had blurred by in no time after that moment. And before Izzy had knew it, he was home and Kekoa was headed out the door to meet her parents, who she said were waiting down stairs.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?" he asked as he followed behind her to the door.  
  
"I'm sure, you've done enough for me already just by taking me out today. Which by the way I do appreciate." she said standing with one foot out the door.  
  
"Okay if you say so. Uh...it was nice spending time with you." said Izzy remembering the kiss from earlier that night. His face had turned slightly red from blushing.  
  
"Oh, and I enjoyed being with you too. Next time I come to visit, I'll have to look you up Izzy." she replied smiling.   
  
"Uh, yeah." said Izzy, "Well I guess..."  
  
He was cut short abruptly, as Kekoa unexpectedly hugged him. His face had turned red again by her suddenness. She squeezed tightly around his neck, and Izzy, after getting his head together, hugged her back.   
  
"Koushirou...Mimi's waiting for you, all you have to do is let yourself live life." whispered Kekoa as her mouth was extremely close to Izzy's ear.  
  
Startled Izzy pulled her off of him, and looked her in her light brown eyes. "What did you say?" asked Izzy as he stared into her face. Kekoa smiled once more, then walked out of the door. A wind suddenly blew, slamming the door shut soon after her. Izzy quickly opened the door again to make her repeat herself, to see if he had be hearing things. But instead of seeing Kekoa his parents appeared.  
  
"Oh Izzy, you sacred me dear." said his mother after she had jumped back into her husband from shock. "Did you see her?" asked Izzy as he looked down the hallway for Kekoa. "See who, honey?" asked his mom.  
  
"Kekoa..."  
  
"Oh that reminds me dear, I'm sorry Kekoa never showed up, apparently she wasn't feeling too well, and was in the hotel all day." his mother said as she took her shoes off.  
  
"Huh? Yes she did." replied Izzy confused.  
  
"What did you say dear? Well anyway, I hope you didn't waste the day away waiting for her. I mean you did go out after you realized she wasn't coming, right?" But Izzy couldn't answer, he wasn't sure what had just happened, but none of it made any sense.  
  
'If Kekoa never showed up than who was....' thought Izzy as he walked into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Izzy never could figure out what happened to him that day, and he honestly never will. It wasn't needed for him to understand it, just to learn from it. Which he did.   
  
The next day Sora's plan had been put into effect, and remembering what Kekoa had told him, Izzy had finally learned that he had to take a chance to get what he wanted.  
  
Mimi came from New York to visit, and of course, being her lively self, she wanted to go out. Poor Tai, never knew what hit him after Sora announced that lunch was his treat.  
  
"What do you mean my treat?" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Don't you remember, you said lunch would be on you. I distinctly remember asking a day or two ago, and you said..." Sora began as she walked out of the restaurant, with a not so happy Tai behind her.  
  
"They are so meant to be together." said Mimi as she and Izzy followed behind their older friends. She still had that beauty that Izzy loved so much about her. But of course Izzy felt that she could never lose it. She was such a radiant, divine, beauty of a girl. Izzy could understand that better than anybody, and it was on this day that fate came into play, and two lovers found each other.  
  
"Mimi..." Izzy called to her before she could walk away and catch up to Tai and Sora.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy." Mimi looked back at her friend.   
  
"I.....I..." Izzy could only stutter, no words could form, just sounds that could have been words should he let his mouth actually say them.  
  
'This is stupid. Why am I doing this?' thought Izzy as he tried desperately to say the one thing he had held back for so long.  
  
'Live a little.' whispered a female voice.   
  
"Huh?" said Izzy as he thought he had heard something.  
  
The voice sighed as though annoyed then spoke again, "Actions speak louder than words you know." said the voice, sounding a lot like Kekoa.  
  
Izzy considered the thought, it wasn't like him to do such things, but yet again he did things that were nowhere near him yesterday, and it all worked out fine. So he stopped trying to speak and took Mimi's hand. She blushed, turning a shade of pink that Izzy was sure Mimi would have love. He pulled her a little closer to him, and looked at her hazel brown eyes. She was as divine and gorgeous as Kekoa was the night before, no even more divine. He had finally let go of all formalities, and as he did he leaned in closer to her face. The next moment was spent in a kiss that could only be described as true love at it's best. Izzy could feel his body burst with all the love he had built up for her, and Mimi was near to tears as the one boy she wanted in life had finally wanted her back. They had fallen in the most perfect and pure love ever in that moment shared, and as they did one thought occurred to Izzy. 'This is right.'  
  
~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
End  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



End file.
